Magic on Sesame Street
Video:Magic on Sesame Street 2|part 2 Magic on Sesame Street is a Sesame Street interactive home video released for the View-Master Interactive Vision video game system. Summary Telly Monster is inside the window of Hooper's Store, with he window surrounded with pixelated bricks. Pretending that an evil magician has trapped him inside, he asks the player to use the controller to erase the bricks. * Grover asks Chris what his sign says (NO). (The player is asked to press the red button for the cartoon head to shake "No" and the blue button for "yes".) In front of 123 Sesame Street, Telly has set up his traveling magic show. Uncle Wally comes up to his stand and mentions his brother, Filbert, who is a magician also. He jokes about one time he saw him walking down the street and he "turned into a supermarket". Telly then has the player show Uncle Wally their number trick, where Telly makes four numbers appear (8, 9, 5 and 10) and has the player choose one, which will be used for a later trick. To help remember the number, Telly plays a song... *"Honk Around the Clock" (Telly (in voice-over) encourages the player to honk along by pressing their green button.) Uncle Wally displays the magic rope his brother gave him, which has three ends (the third one is revealed by him tossing it away). Now, it's story time and the player must choose what the story will be about: pigs or bears, bricks or porridge, "Blow your house down" or "Sleep in the bed". *Elmo reads the finished story, concluding with the "supermarket" joke. Uncle Wally shows another of his brother's tricks, which gives him an extra finger. He counts down the fingers on one hand (starting at 10 and stopping at 6), then adding 5 to the 6, making 11 fingers. He then waves Telly's wand to make the next segment play. *At night, Ernie sings "I Don't Want to Live on the Moon." Back on the street, Telly recalls a trick Mumford once performed and plans to recreate it. He gives the player the choice to take either Oscar or The Count's voice to either Big Bird, Buster the Horse, Forgetful Jones and Elmo. He then gives the choice of swapping either Grover, Cookie Monster, Ernie or a duck's voice with Big Bird's and Forgetful Jones'. *As the The Count goes shopping, he sings "One Potato" as he counts the items various vendors are selling. (The player can hit the white button to move a digital basket to catch the items mentioned on screen.) Now, Telly asks the player to remember their number from earlier, because it's now time for his number trick. He waves his wand over his magic hat and pulls out your number! He then plays a cartoon that may feature your number... *Cartoon: 10 sardines (The player must hit their button when their number appears on-screen.) *Elmo loudly interrupts Kermit's demonstration of "quiet" and "loud". Elmo loudly insists on helping Kermit demonstrate the difference, and Kermit manages to get Elmo to whisper as they talk about being quiet. (The player can hit their red button when they hear "quiet" and blue when they hear "loud", which display the respective words on screen) Telly pushes his stand down the street and enlists the help of Uncle Wally for his next trick. *Luis and Bob sing "Sing" in English and Spanish. (As part of Telly's trick, the player can choose if Luis or Bob can sing alone, or together.) Telly, now on a virtualized Sesame Street, needs help getting home and can't lug his stage back home with him. He asks the player to use their controller to build his apartment window and building. Uncle Wally appears in his house, making another magic joke. Videos Video:Magic on Sesame Street 1 Video:Magic on Sesame Street 2 Category:Sesame Street Video Games